


Don't Hassle Assassins Kids

by mandaree1



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Class E just being. The Feralist bastards you've ever seen, Fun fact I dont' know most of these kids by name, Gen, Just by personality/hairstyle, So I stared at the wiki while writing it lol, Someone asked me to post this on AO3, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "This is the cafeteria." Koyama's greasy nose wrinkled "It's not for Class E."Itona worked a decent amount of ramen noodles on his chopsticks. "Why not? We pay the fee to be here just as much as anyone else. And our library pass is still valid through lunch.""You pay to cling toourcoattails," rebuffed Seo. "The least you parasites can do is give us our lunch table.""Yourlunch table?" Hayami snorted. "Go eat on the roof like the bullshit shonen anime protagonists you think you are. One day won't kill you."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Don't Hassle Assassins Kids

"What're you losers doing here?"

Terasaka took a long swig of green tea before answering. He looked at the Big Five the way a normal person would a gross insect. "What's it look like? We're eatin'."

"This is the cafeteria." Koyama's greasy nose wrinkled "It's not for Class E."

Itona worked a decent amount of ramen noodles on his chopsticks. "Why not? We pay the fee to be here just as much as anyone else. And our library pass is still valid through lunch."

"You pay to cling to _our_ coattails," rebuffed Seo. "The least you parasites can do is give us our lunch table."

" _Your_ lunch table?" Hayami snorted. "Go eat on the roof like the bullshit shonen anime protagonists you think you are. One day won't kill you."

"Now listen here-" Seo growled, only to stop with a truly embarrassing squeak as something touched him gentle in the center of his spine.

"You really shouldn't try to pick fights you won't win," Nagisa hummed, calmly freehandling his government-issued knife.

Asano had watched quietly as all of this went on, but his eyes sharpened on the blade. "Is that a weapon? On school grounds?"

"You wish," Terasaka snapped. "We're not that dumb. Show 'em, Nagisa."

The blue-haired boy bent it under his fingers. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've brought a rock."

"If you wanted to kill him, he'd be dead," Ryunosuke answered from beside Hayami.

Terasaka tilted his tea in agreement. "You wouldn't believe the muscles we get, hiking up and down that bigass mountain. You couldn't get to us if you tried."

"And you tried," Nagisa added. "We've seen you climbing up. To prank us, probably. But just know that when you come into our mountain, we know. We always know."

Seo was shaking from head to his feet. No one really knew if it was the knife, the words, or the glint in Nagisa's eye, but there was no doubting he was telling the truth.

"Rooftop lunch?" he said finally.

Ren nodded. "Rooftop lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy just how inarguably Feral the Class E kids are. I mean the episode with the library pass? Just straight-up pointing pencils at kids throats? These children have no chill and I love it.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
